Underneath
by Peachula
Summary: Ginny Weasley is stuck. Does she love Draco? Can she stay with him? She doesn't think she can. He's making it hard to breathe...she's stuck underneath. Songfic to Hanson's "Underneath"


AN: I just had to write this...heh heh. It's a finished fic, though. But I'm only giving you one bit at a time. I expect reviews, though. So you have to give them to me. Consider this your Christmas present from moi. It's not a happy Christmas present, but I think you'll live.  
  
*Wakin' up this morning thinking this can't be real They say there's nothing love can't heal Why don't you come on down so you can feel what I feel You're sittin' all alone in this place  
  
Even though we're here face to face  
  
There is nothing gone but there's something wrong  
  
Can't you see that I'm stuck here underneath  
  
And you're making it hard to breathe  
  
Take a look around and tell me what you see  
  
You'll find me underneath*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't even begin to understand what was wrong with me. I love him...Isn't that supposed to be enough?  
  
'If you love him so much, then why do you feel this way?' A voice inside my head asked me.  
  
"Shut up." I mumbled, trying to get the voice in my head to be quiet and leave me to think.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked me, leaning forward in his seat and placing his hands on my knees, "You can tell me."  
  
"Nothing." I told him with a frown, but I was really just trying to convince.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Virginia." Draco said firmly, "I know something is going on and it's worrying me." He smiled a bit, a true Draco smile that's rarely seen.  
  
'Aw...look at that. He's trying to comfort you,' The voice cooed as Draco took my hands in his, 'Well don't you just feel horrible now?' It cackled and continued, 'You should just tell him. Put him out of his misery...Let him fly free. He deserves better than you and you know it.' I looked into Draco's worried eyes, and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. 'Do it now, Ginny,' The voice said, 'Do it now.'  
  
"God! Shut up!" I screamed, jumping out of my seat, knocking it over onto it's back.  
  
"Ginny!" Draco said, surprised at my sudden action.  
  
I began to walk away from him, burying my face in my hands. He was behind me in an instant, wrapping his arms around my waist to prevent me from leaving. "Tell me what's going on with you," Draco whispered, his breath hot on my ear, "I won't let you go until you do."  
  
I couldn't...I couldn't tell him. It would kill him. Then it would kill me. 'It's killing you now, Ginny,' The voice had come back for more, 'It's killing you to be with him. He doesn't make you happy anymore. And if you keep stringing him along like this you'll never be happy again.' I put a hand over my mouth, trying to silent a sob. But Draco heard it.  
  
He hears everything.  
  
"Ginny, love..." He whispered, turning me around so that we were now face to face, "Don't cry. Whatever it is, don't cry over it. You know how I hate to see you crying."  
  
It was true...He did hate it when I cried. That's actually how we came to be together. I had been crying over something Ron had told me (that git), and Draco comforted me. He sat with me for hours, in the rain (because I absolutely love the rain), and listened to me rant about this and that. Not once did he tell me to be quiet. Not once did he interrupt me. It had to be love, right?  
  
I looked into his eyes. They were usually cold and gray, but whenever we were together, alone, they were softer. Either way they were beautiful. He was beautiful.  
  
I love him. I know it. I have to. I couldn't talk this way about someone I don't love.  
  
'You thought these same thoughts about Harry Potter...did you love him?'  
  
No. No I didn't love Harry Potter. I just had a pathetic crush on him. But Draco is more than just a pathetic crush. I never snogged Harry senseless...but I do Draco all the time.  
  
"Draco..." I said quietly, looking down at my feet, "I really just want to go to sleep."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"We'll talk in the morning. Now please, just let me go."  
  
Draco tightened his grip around my waist. "No. I can't sleep until you explain to me exactly why you're acting so...distant."  
  
"Draco!" I said, a bit louder than I'd intended, "Let me go!"  
  
He wouldn't. Arrogant bastard. Always thinking he can get exactly what he wants. "Get off of me!" I yelled, struggling to get out of his grasp. I knew that someone would hear me from their dormitories. It was the middle of the night, and Draco and I were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. He'd snuck in after everyone else had gone to sleep. I stayed up, though, working on a Transfiguration assignment. He'd surprised me. I didn't know he was coming.  
  
"Sh...Someone's going to hear you and then we'll both get caught." Draco hissed.  
  
"I don't care!" I yelled, "I don't want to talk to you right now. Just leave me-"  
  
"Ginny!" Ron called, coming down the stairs, "Ginny, are you alright?" He held his wand out, ready to hex anybody he found down there with me.  
  
Draco let go of me and began backing away. I wiped my eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, Ron...go back up to bed."  
  
Ron didn't listen to me (he never does.). He turned to Malfoy, his wand still at the ready. "What are you doing down here with my sister?" He asked. There was fire in his eyes, and I knew he was very angry.  
  
No one knew about Draco and I.  
  
"I was just about to leave." Draco muttered, "Ginny, I'll...I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"No you won't!" Ron yelled as Draco turned to leave, "I never want to see you talking to my sister again, ferret boy!"  
  
"Ronald, calm down." I told my brother tiredly, "Just let him go."  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Ron asked worriedly, running towards me just as Draco left the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"No." I answered him, "He didn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"What's going on between the two of you?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
I walked past Ron saying, "He's my boyfriend."  
  
I didn't see Ron's face after I revealed this. I wish I could have, though. He probably turned red as a tomatoe. His "little baby sister" with a Malfoy...  
  
A few minutes later, I fell into bed without even changing my clothes.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" I whispered.  
  
'You don't love him...' The voice told me.  
  
I don't love him.  
  
***  
  
AN: Ginny's hearing voices now. Crazy girl...If you review, I'll give you another chapter. There's 3 chapters in this little ficlet. So get to reviewing! 


End file.
